gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati '''ou '''Lea Michele de son nom de scène, est une chanteuse et actrice connue pour le rôle de Rachel Berry dans la série américaine Glee. Biographie Lea Michele est née le 29 août 1986 sous le nom complet de Lea Michele Sarfati, dans le Bronx, à New York. Elle a grandi à Tenafly dans le New Jersey et suit sa scolarité au Tenifly High Scool. Elle est ensuite admise à la prestigieuse Tisch School of The Arts à la New York University mais décide de continuer à monter sur scène. C'est en 1995 qu'elle commence comme enfant acteur dans la comédie musicale Les Misérables ''en tant que doublure de Cosette. Ce rôle lancera sa carrière. Elle participe ensuite à plusieurs autres comédies musicales dont ''Ragtime en 1998 et Un violon sur le toit en 2004. A 14 ans, elle apparaît dans L’Éveil du Printemps, le Nouveau Musical, et sera nommée pour le Drama Desk Award pour son rôle de Wendla Bergman. Elle auditionne ensuite pour la nouvelle série de la FOX, Glee, et sera retenue pour le rôle de Rachel Berry. Pour ce rôle, elle a été nommée aux Golden Globes et aux Satellite Awards. Lea se fait également une place au cinéma. Elle était à l'affiche de New Year's Eve (décembre 2011), par le réalisateur de Valentine's Day, avec Ashton Kutcher, Robert de Niro, Jessica Biel, Zac Efron, et Hillary Swank notamment. Elle participe aussi sur deux chansons de la BO du film, dont un duo avec Bon Jovi. (Ecoute de "Auld Lang Syne") En 2012, elle prête sa voix à Dorothy dans le dessin animé Dorothy Of Oz. Elle devient également la nouvelle égérie de la marque Candie's, puis celle de la marque de maquillage, L'Oréal Paris. Récompenses 2007 *'Broadway.com Audience Award' - Meilleure actrice dans un rôle principal, Révélation féminine et Meilleur couple sur scène avec sa future co-star de Glee ''Jonathan Groff pour ''L’Éveil du Printemps. 2008 *'Grammy Award '- Meilleur album pour une comédie musicale avec le reste de la troupe pour L’Éveil du Printemps. 2009 *'Satellite Award' - Meilleure actrice pour dans une comédie ou une comédie musicale pour Glee. 2010 *'Screen Actor Guild Award '- Meilleure distribution dans une comédie ou une comédie musicale pour Glee. *'Glamour' - Élue femme de l'année. 2012 *'Glamour Award 2012 Women Of the Year : '''l'actrice Tv américaine de l'année *'Teen Choice Awards : Actrice comique de l'année *'''Do Something Award : Star TV féminine 2013 *'People's Choice Awards' - Actrice TV comédie de l'année *'Teen Choice Awards' - Actrice TV comique de l'année Anecdotes Vie personnelle *Son compte Twitter est le suivant : https://twitter.com/msleamichele *Sa page Facebook : http://www.facebook.com/leamichele *Son compte Google+ : https://plus.google.com/115447423742160986893/posts *Son compte Instagram : http://web.stagram.com/n/msleamichele/ *Son compte Vine : https://vine.co/v/hz5IXb1gFah *Elle a des origines italienne (par sa mère) et espagnoles (par son père). *Elle mesure 1,57 mètre et pèse 51 kg. *Elle alterne entre le régime végétarien et le régime végétalien (à l'origine de sa perte de poids). *Elle a un chat prénommé Sheila [1] *Elle est chrétienne catholique (ironiquement dans la série, Rachel est juive) mais son père est juif. *Elle avoue utiliser beaucoup de gros mots. *Elle a quatorze tatouages, notamment sur l'épaule gauche deux notes de musique, sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique une croix, et en dessous une écriture, sur la hanche gauche une hirondelle, sur le pied gauche Imagine, sur le pied droit un oiseau, sur le bas du dos à droite un papillon, sur le poignet gauche I believe et une étoile sur le talon droit, puis un autre Our city, Our love. *Elle est sortie pendant un an et demi avec l'acteur Théo Stockman. *Lea et Cory étaient en couple jusqu'au décès de ce dernier, le 13 Juillet 2013. Broadway *Jonathan Groff et Lea Michele se sont rencontrés à Broadway dans la troupe de Spring Awakening où ils jouaient le rôle d'amis qui tombaient amoureux. Dans la vie réelle, ils sont meilleurs amis, et c'est Jonathan qui a présenté Lea au créateur de Glee : Ryan Murphy. Ce dernier a écrit le rôle de Rachel en pensant à elle. *Elle se fait souvent accompagner par Jonathan Groff lors des cérémonies de remise de prix. C'est son meilleur ami, ils sont extrêmement proches. *Elle connaît Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) depuis qu'elle a huit ans. *Elle veut jouer tous les rôles de Broadway, et notamment dans Sweeney Todd ''et ''Wicked ''avec Chris Colfer. *Les rôles qu'elle rêve de jouer à Broadway sont Elphaba (''Wicked), Evita (Evita) et Fanny Brise (Funny Girl). *Elle fait partie du Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS qui met en place des pièces on & off Broadway dans le but de récolter des fonds pour la recherche contre le SIDA. *Elle aime autant Glee que Broadway. *A quatorze ans, elle a auditionné avec I Don't Know How To Love Him pour Spring Awakening. *Elle préfère Spring Awakening ''(où elle chantait avant de rejoindre ''Glee) à Les Miz (où elle a débuté). Glee *Elle partageait sa loge avec Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) quand le tournage de Glee ''a débuté. Elles sont très amies depuis. Elles ont même dû démentir des rumeurs de liaison amoureuse (dans ''Marie-Claire, avril 2011). *Sa deuxième audition s'est très mal passée. Le pianiste (Brad Ellis) s'est trompé et a raté un couplet de sa chanson (On My Own), et elle s'est alors interrompue pour lui dire qu'il devait absolument recommencer. Lors du passage où elle devait lire son texte, le jury a éclaté de rire et elle s'est énervée en leur disant que "ce n'est pas censé être drôle, c'est un moment très sérieux. Alors je vais recommencer et je veux tous vous voir pleurer." Elle s'est tellement comportée comme Rachel ce jour-là qu'elle a été rappelée pour l'audition finale (la vidéo ici). * Le rôle de Shelby Corcoran, la mère biologique de Rachel est interprété par l'idole de Lea, la légende de Broadway Idina Menzel. Lea dit avoir eu beaucoup de commentaires sur leur incroyable ressemblance au cours de sa vie. *Lea porte des extensions capillaires pour le rôle de Rachel, ce qui explique que la longueur de ses cheveux varie légèrement d'un épisode à l'autre, et parfois plusieurs fois dans le même épisode. *Elle considère Rachel Berry comme son bébé. *Elle compare le Finchel à la relation de Ross et Rachel dans Friends. *Elle a eu un accident de voiture en se rendant à une audition pour Glee. ''Elle a laissé sa voiture au milieu de la route et a couru au casting avec des coupures et du verre dans les cheveux. Elle a eu un autre accident de voiture sans gravité fin mars 2011. *Elle a la phobie des rongeurs et a quitté le tournage quand une souris s'est invitée sur le plateau de Glee. Lea, Chris Colfer et Heather Morris ont refusé de remettre les pieds dans la salle tant qu'ils n'étaient pas certain que l'animal était parti. *Chris Colfer fait aussi partie de ses proches, et ils jouent souvent à se faire peur pendant les interviews. Tous les deux fans de la comédie musicale ''Wicked, ils se sont surnommés Elphaba (Lea) et Glinda (Chris), du nom des deux personnages principaux. *Elle s'est blessée à de nombreuses reprises sur le plateau, notamment lors de l'épisode "Le Rocky Horror Glee" : lors de la répétition générale, Rachel devait faire semblant de s'évanouir et Finn devait la rattraper. Sauf qu'au moment de filmer, Cory Monteith a tout simplement... oublié de la rattraper ! Ça n'a cependant eu aucun incident sur les rapports qu'ils entretiennent. *Elle pense que Rachel ne sera jamais populaire car elle n'est pas considérée comme "jolie" et que c'était pareil pour elle quand elle était au lycée. *Cependant, la série lui aura appris à s'accepter telle qu'elle est. *Des rumeurs voudraient qu'elle se comporte comme une diva sur le plateau de la série. Bien que cela l'agaçait au début, elle a fini par en rire. Cependant, de nombreux témoignages vont dans ce sens, particulièrement ceux des gens qui l'ont rencontré avant et après le début de Glee. ''Une jeune actrice de 14 ans l'a notamment accusé de l'avoir snobée alors qu'elle lui demandait un autographe, mais selon la version de Lea elle n'était pas là ce jour là, et c'est son agent qui a du répondre par la négative à la jeune fille. *Elle mène contre Chris Colfer une constante "loving tackle war" (guerre de tacles affectifs) qui a commencé pendant le pilote de la série et est depuis restée leur secret à tous les deux. Personne d'autre dans l'équipe ne sait ce que cela signifie. En fait, ils s'amusent à se faire peur en s'enlaçant brusquement au moment où l'autre s'y attend le moins (Ici un petit extrait). *Quand Rachel se fait lancer des œufs sur la tête par Jesse et les Vocal Adrenaline dans "Funk", cela est tirée d'une vraie expérience de Lea. *Parmi tout le cast de ''Glee, c'est Lea qui a le plus d'abonnés sur Twitter. *Sa performance préférée dans Glee est Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy, ''en duo avec Chris Colfer. *Darren Criss l'a souvent complimenté sur son incroyable voix. Il adore leurs duos dans l'épisode "La première fois" mais trouve que sa voix fait "tâche" comparée à celle de Lea. *Without You est une de ses chansons favorites. *Elle est la marraine du premier épisode de The Glee Project : Saison 2. *Elle a été la première parmi le cast a être recrutée. *Ce qu'elle préfère dans les tournées, c'est le temps passé avec ses meilleurs amis et la rencontre avec leurs fans. *Elle a pleuré une seule fois en enregistrant en studio. Il s'agit de la chanson ''My Man de Barbra Streisand. *''Take A Bow'' a été une des chansons les plus difficiles à reprendre selon elle. *Son duo préféré avec Cory Monteith est Faithfully. *La chanson qu'elle préfère parmi celles qu'elle a enregistré est Don't Rain On My Parade. *Elle avait très envie de chanter des chansons des Spice Girls dans la troisième saison de Glee ''(ce qui n'est pas arrivé) *La chanson qu'elle a préféré chanter sur le Glee Live 2011 est ''Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy en duo avec Chris Colfer. *Son personnage de Rachel est arrivé 18ème dans le top 50 des personnages TV préfèrés féminin selon AfterEllen.com. * Elle est la première du cast à avoir atteint la barre des 4 millions de followers sur Twitter. *Elle est considérée comme la meilleure actrice de tous les temps et de la saison 4 aux Slushies d'or 2013. * Elle était la consultante de l'épisode "The Quarterback" qui rendait hommage à Finn, le personnage incarné par Cory Monteith. Carrière *Lorsqu'elle était au lycée, beaucoup de personnes riaient de son nom de famille (Sarfati). Ils l'appelaient entre autres "So-Fatty" (Si Grosse) ou "So-Farty" (Si Prétentieuse). Quand elle en a eu l'occasion à sa première audition, elle a dit que son nom était Lea Michele pour briser les moqueries. *Quand elle est arrivée à Los Angeles, elle s'est vue refuser de nombreux rôles parce qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie et qu'elle était trop "typée" (manière polie de critiquer la taille de son nez). *Elle a souhaité se faire refaire le nez quand elle était à Broadway (elle avait l'impression que le jeu des ombres sur son visage lors des représentations gâchait tout) mais sa mère ne lui en a jamais donné l'autorisation. *Elle ne savait pas encore qui était son partenaire de jeu lors du tournage de New Year's Eve. Quand elle a appris que son partenaire n'était nul autre qu'Ashton Kucher, Lea le trouvait trop "top" pour elle. Mais elle a toutefois déclaré qu'il l'a poussé à se dépasser et qu'il formait un beau "tandem" selon elle. *A propos de New Year's Eve, la première scène qu'elle a tourné avec Ashton Kutcher était celle du baiser. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant et elle était très nerveuse à l'idée de tourner cela. *C'est la nouvelle égérie de l'Oréal Paris. *Elle a écrit un livre, "Brunette Ambition". L'ouvrage reviendra sur son parcours fulgurant, depuis l'école jusqu'à Glee en passant par Broadway. Il sortira le 13 mai 2014 (source) (source) (source sortie) Concerts & Collaborations *Elle est très active dans la défense des droits homosexuels et dans la défense des animaux. *En 2008, elle a participé à une campagne de pub pour PETA nommée "Buck Crueltly! Say No to Horse-Drawn Carriadges Rides" qui protestait contre les balades en calèches proposées à New York. En 2010, elle apparaît dans une pub de PETA pour dénoncer les vêtements en fourrure. La même année, PETA l'a honoré pour son travail pour la défense des animaux. *En novembre 2009, elle a joué lors du dîner organisé par la Human Right Campaign. Le même mois Cory Monteith, Jonathan Groff et elle sont allés jouer au True Colors Cabaret qui récoltait des fonds pour l'égalité des lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels et transgenres. *En 2008, elle a participé au concert "Alive in the World" pour la Fondation des Orphelins des Tours Jumelles. *Le 20 avril 2012, elle a participé à l'évènement "Taste for the Cure" de la fondation Johnson Country (JCCF) avec Darren Criss. Ils ont chanté ensemble "Make you feel my love" d'Adele. *Le Vendredi 26 Octobre 2012, elle a chanté avec Darren et Amber pour le Gala Big Brothers Big Sisters Rising Stars Gala, ce gala honore les personnes qui ont apporté une contribution exceptionnelle à la communauté de Los Angeles. Musiques & autres *Elle est soprano. *Sa voix couvre deux octaves, une note et un demi-ton. *Son film préféré est "Almost Famous" ( avec Kate Hudson ). *Son livre préféré est "Girl with Pearl Earring" (La jeune fille à la perle). *Sa chanson préférée de Barbra Streisand est My Man. *Elle regrette de ne pas jouer d'instrument de musique. *Le meilleur concert de sa vie était celui de Madonna. *Selon elle, le répertoire de la chanteuse Adele est la meilleure chose à chanter sous la douche. *Elle est fan de Taylor Swift et adorerait chanter avec elle. *Arcade Fire est l'un de ses groupes préférés avec Walk the Moon. Elle a d'ailleurs été voir ce dernier avec Darren Criss en juillet. *Elle adorerait chanter avec Barbra Streisand ou Céline Dion. *Son album préféré est Jagged Little Pill de Alanis Morissette. *Elle adore la chanson de Beyoncé Run the World. *Son film préféré de Meryl Streep est La Mort vous va si bien (1992). *Elle adore Lana Del Rey et ses chansons préférées sont Radio et Without You. *Elle a avoué dans plusieurs interviews qu'elle adore la série "Game of Thrones". Elle a notamment dit qu'elle aimerait se déguiser en Khalessi (personnage interprété par l'actrice Emilia Clarke) *Elle a fini l'enregistrement de son premier album dans lequel elle a d'ailleurs co-écrit une chanson. (source) *Bonnie McKee, auteur des chansons Wide Awake, Teenage Dream, California Gurls, Last Friday Night de Katy Perry ''ou Hold It Against Me de ''Britney Spears, a écrit un titre pour son premier album solo. Divers *Elle a été vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. *Elle est surnommée « l'enfant star ». *Lea possède deux chats, Claude et Sheila, noms inspirés par la comédie musicale Hair. *Elle a également un yorkshire terrier, Mia. *Ses magasins préférés sont Betsey Johnson, Intermix et Barney’s. *Son film favori est "Almost Famous" avec Kate Hudson. *Sa série TV favorite est "Grey’s Anatomy". *Si elle ne devait emporter qu'une seule chose sur une île déserte, elle prendrait un rasoir. *Elle est passionnée de cuisine. *Elle connaît Ricky Martin depuis qu'elle a 8 ans. Ils ont joué dans "Les Misérables" à Broadway en 1996. *Sa couleur préférée est le violet. *Elle a rencontré Céline Dion après son concert à Las Vegas. Lea la décrit comme une personne inspirante et incroyable. *Le site AfterEllen.com a publié son classement des 100 femmes les plus sexys. Lea est arrivée 11ème (Source) *Si elle devait choisir un super pouvoir, elle aimerait voler. *Son sport préféré est le badminton. *Le classement de ses villes préférées en partant de celle qu'elle aime le plus est : New York, Rome, Boston, Los Angeles, Chicago, Washington, Dublin, Londres, San Francisco, et Paris.﻿ *Si elle n'était pas actrice, elle serait avocate ou chef cuisinier. *Son plaisir coupable est de regarder Bravo TV (une chaîne qui diffuse des émissions de télé-réalité). *Ses rituels avant de monter sur scène sont de se préparer un thé avec beaucoup de citron et de miel et de mettre de la musique pour se détendre. *Si elle pouvait partir dans un pays du monde, elle irait en Italie pour manger une énorme assiette de pâtes. *La chose qu'elle préfère dans les photoshoot, c'est de pouvoir se déguiser. *Si elle avait tout l'argent du monde, elle achèterait tous les chevaux de Central Park et ferait construire une grande maison pour eux. *Elle adore marcher pendant des heures dans Central Park. *Elle regarde souvent la télé réalité en compagnie de ses chats. *Elle s'est fait enlever les dents de sagesse supérieures. *Elue Slushie d'or 2012 de la meilleure actrice féminine sur Wiki Glee France. *Elle était présente le 11 novembre 2012 en compagnie de Chris Colfer à l'Hollywood Bowl au concert de Barbra Streisand. *Elle aimerait avoir sa propre émission de cuisine. *Classée n°31 sur 100 par le site Teen Vogue.com des personnalités les plus recherchées sur le site en 2012. *Classée n°76 sur 100 du classement FHM des femmes les plus sexy du monde. (source) *Elle était présente, ainsi que Jane Lynch Chris Colfer,Darren Criss, Matthew Morrison, Kevin McHale et Jenna Ushkowitz au Fox "UpFront" qui a eu lieu le 13 mai 2013 à New-York. *Elle est classée 39ème par le magazine Maxim parmi les 100 femmes les plus "Hot". (source) *Elle est classée 42 par le site "AfterEllen.com" parmi les 100 femmes les plus "hot" de 2013. *Elle était présente au concert de Beyoncé ainsi que Chris Colfer, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Dominic Barnes, Grant Gustin, Kevin McHale et Cory Monteith qui a eu lieu à Los Angeles au Staples Center le 01 juillet 2013. *Elle a plus de 4 millions d'abonnés sur twitter. *Son tweet du 29 juillet 2013 est le second tweet le plus retweeté de l'histoire de Twitter après celui de Barack Obama. *Elle a rendu hommage à Cory Monteith durant son discours de remerciement aux Teen Choice Awards 2013. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole en public depuis le décès de ce dernier. Voir son discours Galeries Lea 67.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 68.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 69.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 70.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 71.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 72.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 52.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 53.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 54.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 73.jpg|David Needleman (2008) Lea 74.jpg|David Needleman (2008) Lea 75.jpg|David Needleman (2008) Lea 76.jpg|David Needleman (2008) Lea 77.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 78.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 79.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 80.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 81.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 82.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 83.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 84.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 85.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 86.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 87.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 01.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 03.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 04.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 05.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 06.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 07.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 08.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 09.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 10.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 12.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 02.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 11.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 13.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 14.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 15.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 16.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 17.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 18.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 20.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 50.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 51.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 55.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 88.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 89.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 90.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 264.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 268.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 151.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 152.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 153.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 154.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 155.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 156.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 157.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 158.jpg|Photoshoot inconnu (2009) Lea 21.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 28.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 22.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 30.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 23.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 27.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 31.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 24.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 29.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 32.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 25.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 33.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 34.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 35.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 36.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 41.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 37.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 38.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 39.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 40.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 42.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 43.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 44.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 45.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 46.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 47.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 48.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 49.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 56.jpg|GQ Magazine (2010) Lea 57.jpg|GQ Magazine (2010) Lea 91.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 92.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 93.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 94.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 95.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 96.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 97.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 58.png|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 59.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 280.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 98.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 99.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 100.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 101.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 102.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 103.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 104.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 105.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 106.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) Lea 107.jpg|Stefan Ruiz (2010) Lea 108.jpg|Photoshoot Madonna (2010) Teen Vogue 03.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Teen Vogue 02.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Teen Vogue 01.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Lea 109.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 110.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 111.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 112.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 113.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 114.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 115.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 116.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 117.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 118.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 119.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 120.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 121.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 122.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 60.jpg|Elle Magazine (2010) Lea 61.jpg|Emmy Magazine (2010) Lea 62.jpg|Elle (2010) Lea 63.jpg|TV Guide Cover! (2010) Lea 64.jpg|Todd Cold pour Teen Vogue (2010) Lea 159.jpg|Vogue italien (février 2010) Lea 65.jpg|Cosmopolitan (2011) Lea 66.jpg|Glamour UK (2011) Lea 123.jpg|Glamour UK (2011) Lea 124.jpg|Glamour UK (2011) Lea 125.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 126.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 127.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 128.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 129.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 130.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 131.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 132.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 133.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 134.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Lea 135.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter (2011) Lea,Dianna&Amber.jpg|Marie Claire (2011) Lea 136.jpg|Marie Claire (2011) Lea 137.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 138.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 139.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 140.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 141.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 142.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) Lea 143.jpg|Allure (2011) Lea 144.jpg|Allure (2011) Lea 145.jpg|Allure (2011) Lea 146.jpg|Allure (2011) Lea 147.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 148.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 149.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 150.png|Candie's (2012) Lea 275.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 276.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 277.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 278.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 279.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea 249.jpg|Elle Magazine (2012) Lea michele candy.jpg|Candy 2012 Lea 608.jpg|L'oreal (2012) Lea 607.jpg|L'oreal (2012) Lea 300.png|Comic Con (2012) Lea 505.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 506.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 507.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 508.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 509.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 517.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 518.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) Lea 519.jpg|Nylon Magazine (2012) lea 604.jpg|W Magasine (2012) Lea 293.jpg|People Choice Award (2013) Lea 160.jpg Photoshoot fille.jpg Lea 269.jpg|Glamour UK Lea 282.jpg|Dans "New Year's Eve" (2011) Kevin 100.jpg|Pour TV Guide Magazine (juillet 2012) léa 504.jpg|En couverture de magazine Nylon Lea 515.png lea 001.jpg|Pour PETA Lea 603.jpg Lea 605.jpg Lea Michele sur son compte twitter.png lea 625.jpg lea 631.jpg lea 632.jpg Flare.jpg Lea 634.jpg lea 636.jpg Lea 673.png Lea 672.jpg Lea 671.jpg Lea 669.jpg Lea 668.jpg Lea 667.jpg Lea 665.jpg Lea 670.jpg Lea 664.jpg Lea 650.jpg Lea 850.jpg|Préparation pour le shooting de la couveture de son livre Lea 851.jpg Lea 856.jpg Lea 855.jpg Lea 805.jpg|Marie Claire, Mexique - 2013 Lea 809.jpg|Marie Claire, Mexique - 2013 Lea 808.jpg|Marie Claire, Mexique - 2013 Lea 807.png|Marie Claire, Mexique - 2013 Lea 806.png|Marie Claire, Mexique - 2013 Lea 813.jpg|Marie Claire, Mexique - 2013 Lea 812.jpg|Marie Claire, Mexique - 2013 Lea 811.jpg|Marie Claire, Mexique - 2013 Lea 810.jpg|Marie Claire, Mexique - 2013 Lea 821.jpg|Behind the scenes, Marie-Claire Lea 820.jpg|Behind the scenes, Marie-Claire Lea 904.jpg|Behind the scenes, Marie-Claire Lea 902.jpg|Behind the scenes, Marie-Claire Lea 901.jpg|Behind the scenes, Marie-Claire Lea 900.jpg|Behind the scenes, Marie-Claire Lea 950.jpg|sneak-peek Lea 911.jpg|Behind the scenes, photoshoot album Lea 912.jpg|Behind the scenes, photoshoot album Kevin 102.jpg|Fox Presents The Gleek Tour - King of Prussia (19/08/2009) Lea 161.jpg|Grammy Awards (2010) Lea 162.jpg|Grammy Awards (2010) Lea 199.png|Grammy Awards 2011 (13 Février) Lea 200.png|Grammy Awards 2011 (13 Février) Lea 262.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Lea 265.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Lea 163.jpg|Sur le tournage de la troisième saison ! (2011) Lea 164.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Lea 166.jpg|After Party Golden Globes (2011) Lea 167.jpg|After Party Golden Globes (2011) Glee Live Tour 05.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) Glee Live Tour 06.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) Lea Chris White House.jpg|A la Maison Blanche (2011) Lea 168.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) Lea 169.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) Lea 170.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) Lea 171.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) Lea 172.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2011) Lea 173.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2011) Glee 3D 04.JPG|Fox All Star Party (2011) Lea 174.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Lea 176.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 140.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 142.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 146.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chris 28.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Lea 177.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Lea 178.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Ryan & Lea Glee 3D.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Lea 179.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Lea 180.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Lea 181.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Lea 182.jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) Lea 186.jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) Lea 187.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Lea 189.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Lea 190.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Lea 191.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Lea 274.jpeg|Lea Michele et Ian Somerhalder Emmys Awards (2011) Lea 194.jpg|Emmys Awards - Remise de prix (2011) Emmys 04.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Lea 195.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Lea 196.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Ryan & Lea Emmy.jpg|Avec Ryan aux Emmy (2010) Lea & Chris Emmy.jpg|Avec Chris aux Emmy (2010) Lea 197.jpg|Défilé Alxander Wang à New York (2011) Lea 198.jpg|Défilé Alxander Wang à New York (2011) Lea Wu 2.jpg|Défilé Jason Wu à New York (2011) Lea Wu 3.jpg|Défilé Jason Wu à New York (2011) Lea Wu 4.jpg|Défilé Jason Wu à New York(2011) Lea 227.jpg|Représentation de "The Submission" (2011) Lea 228.jpg|Représentation de "The Submission" (2011) Lea 229.jpg|Au déjeuner caritatif organisé par Micheal Kors (2011) Lea 230.jpg|Au déjeuner caritatif organisé par Micheal Kors (2011) Lea 231.jpg|Au déjeuner caritatif organisé par Micheal Kors (2011) Lea 232.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) Lea 234.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) Lea 236.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) Lea 237.jpg|15è anniversaire du Mahegan Sun (2011) Lea 238.jpg|15è anniversaire du Mohegan Sun (2011) Lea 239.jpg|15è anniversaire du Mohegan Sun (2011) Lea & chris 2011.jpg|Avant-première de "New Year's Eve" (5 décembre 2011) Chris NYE07.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer et Kevin McHale à New Year's Eve Chris Lea KevinNYE01.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer et Kevin McHale à New Year's Eve Lea 241.jpg|Avant-première de "New Year's Eve" (5 décembre 2011) Lea 244.jpg|Avant-première de "New Year's Eve" (5 décembre 2011) Lea 246.jpg|A l'émission de Jay Leno (décembre 2011) Lea 247.jpg|A l'émission de Jay Leno (décembre 2011) Lea 248.jpg|Watch What Happens Live (Twitter d'Andy Cohen) Chris&Lea WWHL.jpg|''Watch What Happens Live'' Chris&Lea WWHL02.jpg|"Watch What Happens Live" avec Chris FNO.jpg|Promotion pour la "Fashion Night Out 2011" Lea 263.jpg|Gala du "Time 100" (2011) Lea 250.jpg|2012 Fox Winter TCA Lea 275.jpeg|Lea Michele et Nina Dobrev People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea 251.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea 252.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2012) Cory 199.jpg|Avec Cory Monteith People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea 253.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea 254.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Lea 255.jpg|Sur le tournage (19/01/12) 313 26.jpg|Sur le tournage (19/01/2012) Lea 256.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Lea 257.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Chris Lea Zooey FoxFall02.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer et Zooey Deschanel Bravo Media.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Bravo Media 2.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Bravo Media 4.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Lea & Darren 1.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 2.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 4.jpg|A la soirée de fondation Johnson Country Lea 200.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Lea 201.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Lea Michele et Heather Morris.jpg|Avec Heather Morris sur le tournage Tim, Lea & Dianna.jpg|Lea, Tim Davis & Dianna Chris 164.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer Dianna_202.jpg|Avec Dianna lors de son 20e anniversaire de Chris Dianna_203.jpg|Avec Dianna lors de son 20e anniversaire de Chris Lea Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Lea Q&A 1.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Lea MET.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 Lea MET 3.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New York) Lea MET 4.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New York) Gwyneth & Lea MET.png|The Met Gala 2012 avec Gwyneth Paltrow Lea & Cory MET.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New York) LeaMichele.png|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea & Chris Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea & Chris Fox Upfronts 2012 2.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg Lea Fox Upfronts 2012 2.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea Fox Upfronts 2012 3.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea & Demi Fox Upfronts 2012.png|Avec Demi Lovato Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Lea & Cory Rangers.jpg|Au Rangers game (New York - mai 2012) Lea 214.jpg Lea 215.jpg|(2011) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 2.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 3.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 4.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 5.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 6.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Lea 212.jpg|Avant son interview au David Letterman Show (New York - mai 2012) Lea 213.jpg|Avec David Letterman (New York - mai 2012) Ricky & Lea Evita.jpg|Avec Ricky Martin à la représentation d'Evita (New York - mai 2012) Lea 208.jpg|Award de l'actrice TV de l'année (twitter de Lea - Londres mai 2012) Lea 209.jpg|Lea Michele et Lily Collins au GlamourUK Award (twitter de Lea - Londres mai 2012) Lea 205.png|Glamour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 206.png|Glalour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 204.jpg|Avec Donatella Versace, Glamour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 216.jpg|Glamour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 218.jpg|Avec Paul Wesley, Glamour UK Award (Londres - mai 2012) Lea 220.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (2012) Lea 221.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (2012) Lea 222.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (2012) Ryan 10.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (2012) Lea 224.png|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (2012) Lea 225.png|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (2012) Lea 226.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball(2012) Lea 270.jpg|Lea, Cory & Céline Dion (2012) Lea 271.jpg Lea 272.jpg|Au défilé de Versace à Paris (2012) Lea 273.jpg|Au défilé de Versace à Paris (2012) Lea 274.jpg|Los Angeles (2012) Lea 281.jpg|Lors des représentations de "L'Eveil du Printemps" Lea 283.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Lea 284.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Lea 286.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Lea 287.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Lea 289.jpg|Soirée pour "Valspar Hands for Habitat" (2012) Lea 290.jpg|Soirée pour "Valspar Hands for Habitat" (2012) Lea 291.jpg|Soirée pour "Valspar Hands for Habitat" (2012) Lea 292.jpg|Soirée pour "Valspar Hands for Habitat" (2012) Cory 210.JPG|Fox Fanfare au Comic-Con (2012) Lea 301.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Lea 294.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Lea 296.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Kevin 95.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2012 (2012) Lea 516.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Chord 94.png|Teen Choice Awards 2012 (2012) Lea 302.jpg|Avec Nina Dobrev, Teen Choice Awards 2012 (2012) Lea 297.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) Lea 517.png|Fox All Star Party (2012) Lea 298.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) Lea 303.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) lea 500.jpg|Préparation pour les Do Something Award (2012) lea 501.jpg|Préparation pour les Do Something Award (2012) Lea 503.jpg|Avec Sophia Bush, Do Something Award (2012) Lea 502.jpg|Avec Cory, Do Something Award (2012) Lea 504.jpg|Do Something Award (2012) Lea 510.jpg|Avec Cory, Do Something Award (2012) Lea 511.jpg|Avec Cory, Do Something Award (2012) Lea 512.jpg|Avec leurs récompenses au DSA (2012) Lea 513.jpg|Do Something Award (2012) Lea&Cory.jpg|Avec Cory, Do Something Award (2012) Lea 612.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Lea 614.jpg|Avec Cory à l'avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Lea 615.jpg|Avec Cory à l'avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Lea 616.jpg|Avec Cory à l'avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Lea 300.jpg|Sur le tournage pour son anniversaire Lea 299.jpg|Lea avec ses parents - Instagram Léa Lea 258.jpg Lea 259.jpg Lea 260.jpg Lea 261.jpeg 317 34.jpg Leaspring.jpeg|Avec Jonathan Groff dans "L'éveil du printemps" Lea 600.jpg|Lea avec Brian le chat de Chris - Twitter de Léa Lea 520.jpg|NylonMag Cover Party - 15/09/2012 Lea 521.jpg Lea 522.jpg lea 610.jpg Lea 620.jpg Lea 623.jpg|19th Annual ELLE Women (15/10/2012) Lea 624.jpg|19th Annual ELLE Women (15/10/2012) Gala 10.jpg|avec Darren et Amber - 26/10/12 Gala 09.jpg Gala 05.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala - 26/10/12 Gala 04.jpg Gala 02.png Gala 01.jpg Gala 15.jpg Gala 12.png Lea 600.png|Jay Leno - 12/11/12 Lea 630.jpg Lea 602.jpg Lea 601.jpg lea 640.png|Sur le tournage de Glee - Twitter de Brad Lea 635.jpg|Twitter de Cory - 25/11/12 Lea 606.jpg|En plein maquillage Lea-michele-cory-monteith-.jpg|Avec Cory Monteith Lea 642.jpg Lea 641.jpg Lea 640.jpg Chris 648.jpg Lea 661.jpg Lea 660.jpg lea 662.jpg|twitter de Lea - 09/12/12 _Monchele_.jpg|Lea et Cory en vacances à Hawaii Lea et Cory Hawai.jpg|Le couple Lea et Cory en vacances à Hawaii Lea Hawai 2.png|Lea en vacances à Hawaii (Janvier 2013) monchele lea + cory.jpg|Monchele (le 6 Janvier 2013) Lea + Sheila.jpg FoxWinterParty2013 - 19.jpg FoxWinterParty2013 - 18.jpg|2013 Fox Winter TCA FoxWinterParty2013 - 11.png|2013 Fox Winter TCA FoxWinterParty2013 - 06.jpg|2013 Fox Winter TCA PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 17.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 16.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 15.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 14.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 11.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 10.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 09.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 08.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 07.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 06.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 05.jpg Lea PCA.jpg|PCA avec Josh Duhamel (2013) Lea PCA 2.jpg|PCA avec Ian Somerhalder (2013) GoldenGlobes - 06.png GoldenGlobes - 05.png GoldenGlobes - 03.jpg GoldenGlobes - 02.jpg GoldenGlobes - 17.jpg GoldenGlobes - 13.jpg Lea&Dianna.jpg|Avec Dianna Agron Jon 30.jpg|Avec Jonathan Groff SAG - 20.jpg|SAG Awards 2013 (27/01/2013) SAG - 21.jpg|SAG Awards 2013 (27/01/2013) Ryan,lea et chord.jpg LEA_MICHELE.jpg|Le 5 février 2013 PaleyFest13 - 06.jpg PaleyFest13 - 05.jpg PaleyFest13 - 34.jpg PaleyFest13 - 30.jpg PaleyFest13 - 28.jpg Lea_Michele.png Lea_5.jpg Lea_4.jpg Lea_3.jpg Lea_(2).jpg Cory&Lea.png Lea John.jpg Lea M.jpg Léa 602.png Cory 401.jpg Cory 450.jpg Cory 452.jpg FoxUpFront 01.jpg|Fox UpFront avec Mark Townsend - 13/05/13 - New York FoxUpFront 05.jpg|Avec une fan FoxUpFront 07.jpg|Fox 2013 Programming Presentation - 13/05/13 FoxUpFront 06.jpg Glee fam.jpeg|FoxUpFront 2013 FoxUpFront 25.jpg|FoxUpFront 2013 FoxUpFront 24.jpg|FoxUpFront 2013 FoxUpFront 23.jpg|FoxUpFront 2013 FoxUpFront 21.jpg|FoxUpFront 2013 FoxUpFront 11.jpg|FoxUpFront 2013 FoxUpFront 10.jpg|FoxUpFront 2013 FoxUpFront 40.jpg|FoxUpFront 2013 FoxUpFront 45.jpg|FoxUpFront 2013 FoxUpFront 63.jpg|FoxUpFront 2013 Fox campaign draw 02.png Fox eco-casino 04.jpg Fox eco-casino 03.jpg Fox eco-casino 33.jpg Fox eco-casino 32.jpg Glee-Premiere 54.jpg Glee-Premiere 51.jpg Glee-Premiere 50.jpg Glee-Premiere 39.jpg Glee-Premiere 34.jpg Glee-Premiere 06.jpg Glee-Premiere 05.jpg Cast CC.jpg|Comic Con 2012 avec Michael Aussielo Cast CC 2.jpeg|Comic-Con TV Magazine Cast CC 3.jpg|Comic Con 2012 (Twitter de Cory) Cast CC 10.jpg|Comic Con 2012 (Twitter de Michael Ausiello) Cast CC 14.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Cast CC 18.jpg|Comic Con 2012 (séance dédicace) Cast CC 23.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Cast CC 24.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Cast CC 25.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Cast CC 27.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Cast CC 29.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Cast CC 30.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Cast CC 34.jpg|Comic-Con 2012 pour TV Guide Magazine Cast CC 32.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Cast CC 33.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Fox Campaign 5.jpg|Fox Campaign Shoot (22 juillet 2012) Fox Photoshoot 17.png Fox Photoshoot 16.png Fox Photoshoot 15.png Fox Photoshoot 14.png Comic-Con 02.png|Cominc-Con 2012 Lea 300.png comiccon2012 05.jpg comiccon2012 06.jpg comiccon2012 07.jpg comiccon2012 08.jpg Lea 651.jpg Monchele 01.jpg|21/05/2013 Lea 653.jpg|Lacoste Pool Party - 22/05/13 Lea 658.jpg Lea 657.jpg Lea 656.jpg Lea 771.jpg Lea 770.jpg Lea 659.jpg Lea 575.jpg|Los Angeles Screenings (2013) Lea 576.jpg|Los Angeles Screenings (2013) Lea 781.jpg Lea 656.png Lea 852.jpg|Chrysalis Butterfly Balls 2013 Lea 853.jpg|Chrysalis Butterfly Balls 2013 Lea 850.png|Chrysalis Butterfly Balls 2013 Monchele 51.png|Chrysalis Butterfly Balls 2013 Monchele 50.jpg|Chrysalis Butterfly Balls 2013 Lea 800.jpg Lea 713.jpg|“FEED USA + Target Dinner” (19-06-13) Lea 712.jpg Lea 711.jpg Lea 710.jpg Lea 701.jpg|Soirée Dell pour le concert de Beyoncé - 01/07/13 Lea 700.jpg Lea 705.jpg TCA13 28.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2013 - 11/08/13 TCA13 27.jpg TCA13 53.jpg TCA13 52.jpg Lea 910.jpg GleePanel 04.jpg|Glee Panel - 08/10/13 GleePanel 03.jpg|Glee Panel - 08/10/13 GleePanel 01.jpg|Glee Panel - 08/10/13 GleePanel 05.png|Glee Panel - 08/10/13 GleePanel 06.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Audition de Lea Michele (2009) (VO) thumb|right|270px| Lea Michele (2009) (VOSTFR) thumb|left|270px|Photoshoot Nylon (2012) thumb|right|270px|Emmy Awards (2011) thumb|left|270px|FOX LOUNGE Lea et Chris (20**) thumb|right|270px|Tribute to Barbra Streisand (2011) thumb|left|270 px|Superbowl (2011) thumb|right|280px|Discours de remerciement aux Teen Choice Awards 2013 Pubs thumb|left|270 px|Pub Dove (2011) thumb|right|270 px|Pub HP Touchpad (2011) thumb|left|270px|Pub Nike thumb|right|270px|Pub Candie's (2012) thumb|left|270 px|Pub l'Oréal (Shampoing - 2012) thumb|right|270 px|Pub l'Oréal (Mascara - 2013) en:Lea Michele es:Lea Michele it:Lea Michele de:Lea Michele Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5